Her Days to Follow
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: READ MRS.BABYSITTER VS MR.TRUCK FIRST. This is a collection of one shots that tell of events that happen after Babysitter and before the yet to be announced sequel. Chapters will vary in rating.
1. Meet Alice

**J: This took so much longer than I'd anticipated, on paper this turned out to be 39 pages long! And I'm sure you will all be thrilled to hear that the next chapter which is Beth's story will take even longer, not because I'm going to make it longer than this, it's because I accepted a challenge to make a one shot based off a picture I found on Deviantart that I really like. If you're a fan of Paul from Pokemon than you might forgive me for the wait ahha. OH, and the chapters after this will be edited, this one isn't since I wanted you guys to get reading ASAP. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Roxanne, Beth and Alice belong to me. ASK FIRST!**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'MS. BABYSITTER VS MR. TRUCK' THEN YOU WILL BE A BIT LOST.**

**Character Help: If Alice's personality isn't clear try imagining a cross between Abbey from 'NCIS' and Stocking from 'Panty and Stocking with Garter Belt'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Beth and Alice Part One<strong>

Another day at the .T base stationed in Diego Garcia has passed with no word or any kind of noise from the Decepticons, for the five human women lounging in the med bay this suited them just fine. Especially the 19 year old red head with a cast on her leg, "Truth or dare?" Roxanne Glitch suggested for a time killer. Out of the spirit of spite the five women had decided to stay up as long as possible until the cranky yellow medic Ratchet yelled at them. If he hadn't decided to keep Roxie in the med bay for another unnecessary night they might have been enjoying their sleepover in the room Roxie shared with Chromia, Flareup and Arcee.

"Nope, that game is only safe in a room the bots can't hear into. I told Sam that I was going to get a tattoo of Bumblebee in his alt mode on my back as a surprise for him and he heard me when we were in Sam's room with the music blaring. The next day Bumblebee sent me snap shots of himself in his alt mode as possible designs." They all giggled at this, Bumblebee was by far the cutest of all the Autobots, it was almost impossible to be mad with him.

Alice Bones, an enlisted N.E.S.T soldier with short sandy blonde hair, pale skin with a rounded face and bright blue eyes took on a sneaky little smile. She motioned with her hands for them to be quiet then said in a whisper, " So Roxie, I heard Tools got you pregnant." Roxie was cut off from her shrieking denial by two loud "WHATS?" from outside the Autobot sized door. Beth jumped into action and hit the release that opened the door. Roxie and the other four girls burst into loud cackling laughter to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing on the other side of the door with their jaws nearly touching the floor.

Recovering enough to look angry Maggie asked of her on-off guardians, "What are you two doing listening in on us?"

"Did Tools or Jolt bribe you into it?" Roxie raised an expectant eyebrow. She wouldn't put it pass her worry wart guardian and hovering best male friend to do it.

"Please, every bot knows that the best way to get black mail on everyone else is to eavesdrop on a group of femmes that think they're unsupervised." Alice, Beth, Mikeala, and Roxie gave Maggie inquisitive looks.

Maggie held her hands up in defense, " Don't look at me like that, I never told them nonsense such as that."

"We didn't need to hear it from anyone. The triplets forced us to watch enough femme movies that we figured it out for ourselves." Sunstreaker was offended that they would assume he and his brother weren't smart enough to get that kind of information.

Beth came up with an interesting idea the would put both the girls and the twins at an advantage. "I've got a deal for you. You two can stay and listen to everything we talk about, but only if you can keep Dr. Kill Joy and Nanny Mech Jolt from killing the party."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned their backs to the group of girls to briefly discuss this offer. They could get juicy black mail by openly being allowed to listen or leave then sneak back, probably just to get caught again. The knowledge that it would drive Tools crazy and annoy Jolt enough to hopefully make him glitch was the key needed to convince them. They backed out of the room to change to their alt modes. Two identical gorgeous guys blinked into existence in the room. Alice shook her head, "No way. If you want to talk like normal then your holoforms need to be female…Or Maggie clones work too." Mikeala snorted as Maggie choked on the gulp of water she tried to swallow when Sides and Sunny's holoforms turned into Maggie wearing small tight fitting pajamas.

Glaring Maggie didn't say anything. Having been with the twins long enough taught her that complaints only fed their imaginations to make the situation worse. She just wished they'd make her chest less exaggerated. Choosing to ignore them Maggie asked, "If not truth or dare, what shall we do?"

Roxie looked around the room until her eyes fell on Alice and Beth, "How about a story?" When she received curious look she nodded to her two best friends, "Well I was just wondering if you two would tell me how you got into N.E.S.T? I've heard Mikeala and Maggie's stories and everyone knows mine. I just don't know yours."

Beth and Alice shrugged at each other, they didn't mind sharing. Alice left her spot on a cot she had set up next to Roxie's bed to make herself comfortable next to Roxie. Gesturing with her hands for everyone to gather around she started, "My recruitment started with the most interesting day of my life…"

- Alice's Story -

Alice Bones considered her life to really, really suck. She had the label of a "country bum" thanks to her adopted parents being farmers that chose to live in the middle of no where in Teas with the nearest city being Abilene two hours away. At the age of 23 her friends were few and lived in the city. The high light of her years were the odd tornadoes that would storm through. If her parents were healthier she'd have moved to the city for a fresh new start.

One day while her parents went to town for a doctor's appointment Alice decided to work on her shooting skills. Instead of horse back riding or fishing she'd followed in her father's footsteps and taken up fire arms for a hobby. She didn't have the heard to actually kill animals so she used cans, paper cut outs stuck on trees, and rotten fruit to aim at.

That day Alice chose to practice with her paint ball gun rifle on some new cut outs near the corn field. The first ten shots hit their mark without a problem, after that she couldn't concentrate. Back at the house she could hear her babies, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, the huskies barking endlessly. Those dogs were trained and naturally smart. After a minute of barking Alice got worried and went back to the house.

When she got there she found something that didn't belong. A rather dirty and worn out Saleen mustang police cruiser. Sure she'd seen her fair share of cops around the city, but they rarely came out to the country and they looked entirely different than the cop sitting in her drive way. To top it off Mario, Luigi, and Bowser were pulling against their chains barking in a frenzy at the car. All this raised Alice's suspicions enough to approach her house from the back so it blocked her from the driver's view. Going in through the back door she went straight for the phone and called the police, "911 what's your emergency?"

"Yea hi, this is Alice Bones. I live at 420 Barker Bane Road. There's a strange police car outside my house that doesn't belong to the Abilene force and my dogs don't like it. Could you send someone over to check it out please?"

Alice expected to get a response saying they were on their way, but the woman on the other end told her, " One moment, I'm redirecting you." Alice stared at the phone in disbelief when waiting music, horrible waiting music, began to play. Two seconds later a tough snarly voice demanded, "Describe this cop car your dogs don't like."

She didn't like the voice or whoever she was talking but still prattled off what details she could remember, "Um, I didn't get really close to it so all I saw was the number 643, a weird symbol on the door and a cursive message on the back. It's not a serial killing cop is it?"

"Alice was it? I want you to remain calm and get to a safe location away from your house. See if you can get your dogs away from the car. Help is on the way. Do you understand?" The snarly voice sounded irritated rather than soothing, and his words only made Alice feel like panicking more. Her parents would be home in a few minutes, there was no way this help that was coming would get here before them. Knowing her dad his first reaction would be to get the shot gun, snarly voice made it sound like the owner of the strange cop car was dangerous. She couldn't risk him doing something that stupid with his declining health. Maybe she could lead the threat away from the house, that way her parents wouldn't get involved and the help that was coming wouldn't cause any damage to the property. This plan set in her mind she told Snarly Voice, "I understand. Thank you." Alice slammed the phone into it's cradle and ran upstairs to her parents' room. Her dad was a seasoned hunter, and a good hunter always had a good gun at hand. At present his amateur hiding spot in their closet was a blessing, though in the future she'd have to nag him to put it somewhere safer. '_And he keeps the bullets for his M03 De Luxe in a shoe box right beneath it. Really need to talk to him about hiding things…After Christmas.'_

Alice wasn't sure what kind of situation she was putting herself in with this little plan of hers, to be safe she put in five bullets. First her babies needed to be put in the cellar for their own safety. She refused to let her precious children get hurt. Thankfully she had the advantage of training and treats. The three of them didn't win first place for the do show in obedience for nothing.

Her dad's De Luxe slung onto her back and three pieces of cheese in hand Alice went to the front door. The chains tethering Mario, Luigi, and Bowser to the front porch were next to the door on the left. Gathering the chains in her free hand she gave three sharp whistles, "Mario! Luigi! Bowser! Cheese!" The huskies ceased their barking at the police car (that she couldn't see a driver for) and ran to her feet to sit perfectly still with wagging tails. Her eyes focused on the police car Alice made the hand motion for them to follow.

Eager for their cheese they ran into the house nearly knocking Alice over. Going in after them she whispered, "C'mon boys, basement. Good boys, go to the basement." She gave them their cheese and pushed them into the basement doorway. There were dog beds tucked under the stairs so they made themselves comfortable there.

Her babies secured Alice tip toed to the back door. She gave the inside of her home a loving smile, she didn't know if she would ever see it again and wanted to remember the tranquility of it all. Leaving the safety of her home was difficult but it helped her get into motion.

Running at full speed Alice went into the corn field for cover. She found an angle that allowed her a clear view of the cop car that was now facing the opposite direction. Alice had a good memory and she knew that the cop car had its trunk facing the house last time she'd seen it. Now the front was facing the house. There was still no sign of a driver. "It must be a possessed cop car then! So maybe the help that's coming are the Ghost Busters….Sweet! Focus Alice. Crouch down, gun set comfortably, take aim, and pull." The loud bang from the gun reminded Alice of the one thing she'd forgotten. Earplugs.

Her right ear was filled with annoying ringing, the left ear could hear fine, and it heard a rather angry car engine. The shot had hit the windshield and bounced off leaving a small crack. The cop car revved it's engine and squealed it's tires as it turned and drove straight towards Alice. "Oh sugar….DEMON CAR! DEMON CAR!" It was giving away her position but screaming at the top of her lungs made sense as she took off running.

"You annoying human! Die for your stupidity!" A deep gravely voice with a bit of a snarl touching the words emitted from the cop car, this only solidified Alice's belief that she was being chased by a possessed police car.

The sound of vegetation being crunched at a rapid rate got Alice to chance a look back, the demon cop car was literally right behind her running down the family crop of corn. The corn crops being the largest source of income Alice made the quick call to leave the corn field. She reasoned that the corn field wasn't even hiding her anymore since the cop car was right behind her.

Out of the corn she went for the road, maybe she'd get lucky and the help would meet them on her crazy run. Adrenaline and determination driving her Alice ignored the nagging thought in the back of her mind that she was going to die before the help showed up. '_Just keep running, just keep running. What do we do? We run, run, run!' _The adapted version of Dori's song from _Finding Nemo_ was just a tad unnecessary. However the light tune to the song gave Alice a little bit of happiness. She was ignoring the voice of death in her mind but when it got just a little too loud she believed it. This left Alice to think that if she did perish at the hands…wheels…of the possessed vehicle she would at least die with a happy last thought.

The sound of more powerful engines startled a small shriek from her. If the engines belonged to more demon cars that were friends with the demon cop she was just going to stop and let herself be run over. At the speed it was moving at there was no way for it to break fast enough to not give her a quick death.

The dirt road Alice was running down had a small rise that would decrease her speed. It also had an abrupt break off that lead to her closest neighbour. If not for the gold and silver Chevrolet stingrays going Alice would have had to make the decision of going off road entirely or risk the uphill climb.

The demon cop car slammed on the brakes and much to Alice's awestruck horror, turned into a giant robot. Her mouth formed the words "what" and "oh my gawd" but couldn't make the noise necessary for the words to be heard. The radiant silver and gold stingrays that she realized were the source of the other engines she'd heard, morphed into giant robots that Alice thought looked so much better than the demon cop.

Stumbling backwards without looking away Alice wished she'd had a cell phone or camera, her friends and family were never in a million years going to believe her. Demon cop shook a fist and gurgled out noises she figured to be robot language. Silver and Gold gurgled something back that even she could tell by tone was insult and mockery. Enthralled by the exchange of hostility Alice caught the back of her foot on a rock and tumbled back onto her butt, in the process she made a little squeak that drew Demon cop's ruby red eyes to her in a glare. As a scare tactic just for her Demon cop pointed at her demanding, "Let me squish that one disgusting organic then I'll deal with you two Pit spawned slaggers."

Gold and Silver looked back over their shoulders at her, and laughed. Her saviours laughed out right at her. Any gratitude she felt for the two robots she expected to be brilliant heroes dissipated in her next heart beat. Alice didn't mind being laughed at if she did something embarrassing but being laughed at for no clear reason was irritatingly insulting. Gold stoked her anger a bit more by responding in English, "You're seriously threatened more by THAT human? Wow Barricade, without your crazy little minicon and Megatron you're nothing but a big wimp. Not that you were much of a mech back on Cybertron either."

"Tell you what. We're going to rip you to pieces first, then we'll give her a good scare for you. No need to thank us." Silver drew out two lethal blades and got into a crouched position. Gold did the same with a rather pleased expression Alice could make out from the distance she stood from.

Demon cop, who she just learned was named Barricade, took out a contraption that closely resembled a mace. Had Alice not just been insulted she would have gladly stayed in the background and watched. Throughout high school Alice had built a reputation of being a bit Two Faced. Her favourite rumour connected to the reputation was that she was bi-polar and secretly worshipped Harvey Dent. Calling on this second side of herself Alice swung her gun forward and fired without aiming. One bullet hit Gold and ricocheted to hit Silver, her second bullet was lucky and got Barricade in the eye. Gold and Silver must not have felt the bullet that bounced off of them since they didn't react until Barricade's eye exploded and he roared in pain. Looking back at her they made expressions asking what she thought she was doing.

"You are mine human insect!" His dead eye uncovered to ooze freely Barricade launched his weapon over the Gold and Silver robots to land on top of Alice.

Silver moved faster than the falling weapon and snatched up Alice to roll out of the way. His prey still alive Barricade lunged to get his claws around her to finish the job. Gold intercepted with a swing of his blade that removed Barricade's entire left hand. This new round of pain diluted Barricade's rage enough to make him retreat from Gold's attack. Leaping back enough to put a gap between them Barricade growled something in his robot language that made Gold and Silver snicker. Barricade transformed and sped off, when Gold and Silver didn't follow Alice coughed out of a dry throat and mouth, "What did he say and why aren't you chasing him? He's the bad guy and you're the good guys right?"

Silver put Alice on the ground where she collapsed from weak legs, Gold answered, "We're not chasing him because of what he said."

"What did he say?" Alice realized that the insulting good guy robots were also cocky.

"He said he wasn't going let himself be off-lined until he killed you. When we feel good and ready to dismantle him we'll just tie you to a flag pole for bait." Alice had held some hope that Silver would be better in the personality department than his identical partner. His announcement of their brilliant idea destroyed every shred of that hope.

Her face showing her feelings towards their intelligence Alice managed to stand, "Awesome plan, good luck making it work without me. I have three fury babies to console. No thanks for the help and good day." The odd faces they made at her overly chipper voice was enough to make her giggle as she waved and started her long walk back home. Her adrenaline run from Barricade had put her at least fifteen minutes away from home.

Silver and Gold looked at each other and shrugged, transforming they drove off back to wherever they came from.

Roxie blinked, "What? That's it? You just went home as if nothing happened? That doesn't explain how you ended up in N.E.S.T"

"Roxie I'm not done. Calm down and let Aunty Alice finish. Here's a cookie." Alice grabbed a sugar cookie from their snack tray and shoved it into Roxie's mouth. Roxie rolled her eyes but began to chew anyways.

No one had noticed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had their heads together and were whispering about something with annoyed eyes focused on Alice.

Two weeks after that incident Alice had brushed it off as a bad dream that refused to leave her memories. On a relatively gloomy overcast Thursday her parents had announced out of no where that they were going out for most of the day and would be back later that night with a surprise. Alice didn't say anything in objection since her parents could use all the fun they could get while they still could.

Laying spread eagle on the living room floor in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a periwinkle t-shirt Alice stared at the ceiling. "Bowser, what do you think I should do with my life? My high school marks were okay but college sounds boring. Got any ideas?"

Her mostly black husky with more weight on it than the other two merely wagged his tail and went back to sleeping. "Oh right, you're a dog. I need an answer from someone!" A hard double knock on the front door made Alice smile, "And I didn't even say please. COMING!"

When Alice opened the door Alice wished she'd said please. Standing at the door was an old man with lots of wrinkles, no hair, a huge bushy moustache and a permanent scowl on his face. Alice was fine with him being old, it was his military uniform that made her uneasy. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Alice Emilia Bones?" The man dared her to deny him with his eyes.

Straightening her back to show she was the same height at five feet six inches Alice responded calmly, "Yes and you are?"

"Corporal Louis, may I come in?" He pushed passed Alice and went into the house before Alice could think of denying him entrance.

Biting the inside of her cheek Alice closed the door and went after the rude army man. He'd gone into the kitchen and was helping himself to a mug of coffee. Arms crossed Alice kept her manners enough to ask politely, "May I please know why you are here and how I can help you?" _'So I can sick my babies after you.' _She put on as a pleasant after thought.

Corporal Louis took a swallow of the coffee he didn't ask for and puckered his mouth. Deciding the free coffee wasn't to his liking he emptied the mug in the sink. Facing Alice he reached into an inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a picture. Holding it up he asked, "Do you recognize this vehicle?"

The picture showed Barricade as a car. _'You wanna act like a rude house guest I'll act like I'm a blonde idiot.' _Thinking this with a simple smile Alice asked innocently, "Isn't that a cop car? I've seen plenty of those."

Corporal Louis' mouth twitched downward, "I'm asking if you've seen this particular police car."

"Nope, never seen it. Why? Should I have seen it? Is it lost?" Alice was beginning to really enjoy this act of stupidity. It was clear from the man's furrowing eyebrows that he didn't sign up to talk to someone that would refuse to be intelligent.

"Two weeks ago you called 911 about a strange police car that your dogs didn't like. What happened to that police car?" The dare to refuse came back into his eyes, he would not tolerate lies.

Alice leaned against the nearest counter, inspecting her nails she casually drawled, "Um…Oh, that police car. That ended up being nothing. The owner of the car was a surprise striper my friend sent as a joke. Which worked out well since no one showed up to see about the issue like I was told over the phone." Her eyes left her nails to challenge the army man. If he spoke about the two cars she'd snare him a question trap of her own.

Corporal Louis was a smart military meat head. Tucking the picture away he met Alice's challenge from an approach she didn't anticipate, "You're quite good at the stupid act. How much do you want to never speak about what you saw?"

Dropping her act entirely Alice put her hands on her hips, "If you're paying for my silence then that means that those two rude car robots are classified. Did you know they wanted to use me as bait since Barricade said he wanted to kill me? Teach them some manners and you'll never hear anything from me."

One of Louis' furrowed eyebrows rose at the continuous insults to the two that had saved her life. When the bit about Barricade wanting to kill her sank in the eyebrow went back down. "Ms. Bones I would like you to come with me. It seems we need to have a more in-depth conversation."

"No way. My parents, who are probably ten years away from kicking the bucket are going to lose five of those years when they get home and learn that I've been taken away by the army. Would it be an issue to leave this until tomorrow?" Alice didn't really think that way about her beloved parents, she just used the old age card so Mr. Bald and Wrinkled wouldn't try to argue. The card play worked.

"Very well. Someone will pick you up tomorrow morning 10am. Unless you want your parents getting involved be ready and outside before then. Good day Ms. Bones." His back ramrod straight Corporal Louis briskly left the house.

When Alice heard the front door shut she sat down in the nearest chair so she could stare up at the ceiling and moan, "That could have gone better if I'd cooperated more. Oh well too late now…Hey! That didn't answer my question!"

That night when her parents got home she was shocked and thrilled over the surprise they'd brought. Aware that Alice alone couldn't be left to handle their farm if something happened to them no matter who passed on first, Mr. and Mrs. Bones adopted another child. Her name was Allison, she was 12 years old, had pixie cut light brown hair and eyes and a beautiful complexion and smile. For about an hour Alice and Allison sat in Alice's room talking about the things they like and what they might do if their adoptive parents passed away too soon. Allison was quiet and appreciated being able to talk just to Alice. Alice was particularly overjoyed with the new addition to her life because it meant she had a friend to spend time with when her parents were in town seeing their doctor or bringing produce in for sale.

The new family addition unfortunately put a new weight of guilt on Alice's conscious. The worst thing to do when making a new relationship was lie, she couldn't get out of it. She had to slip out under the cover of a false story about seeing a friend or get them all dragged into the bizarre situation with giant car robots. Either way she had a lie in front and behind for her to live with and/or get revealed.

Her supper that night felt like lead in her stomach as she told the lie about going into town with her friend Roberta and promised to spend the rest of her day with her new sister.

Sleep wouldn't be nice and take away her worry leaving Alice to pace, draw and lay on her bed to stare at the ceiling. More than once she wanted to end her misery and tell the truth, the varying results of doing that kept her silent.

When the sun brought light into her room Alice didn't know if she wanted to sigh in relief or groan in frustration. She still had another four hours to wait before her ride would show up and her dad would be awake and outside by seven.

By the time she was showered and dressed she could hear her dad in the kitchen drinking his ritual coffee. Shuffling from Allison's new bedroom warned Alice that Allison was a light sleeper.

Seeing no problem with conversing with her dad she braced herself for the badgering to help with the chores.

An hour was spent talking and nicely refusing to work even for a brief allowance raise. Having two hours to kill Alice chose to sit in the living room and think. She thought about that strange day where she'd encountered three robot cars and had shot at one of them twice. A swell of pride and satisfaction followed that particular memory, it felt good to do that giant cop car on legs some damage.

She thought about the future she had ahead of her. If these army idiots left her alone then life would continue with no giant death bringing robot issues. She would hang out with Allison, teach her the tricks necessary to make chores easier. Maybe convince her dad to buy a horse, that would take a couple of months of course. The fun they would have consumed her thoughts so thoroughly she startled when their old cuckoo clock chimed the time to be 9:30. The crotchety Corporal Louis had warned her to be outside for pick up before 10am. That being rather vague for a time Alice put on her well worn sneakers and solid blue bandana. Unsure of where her "talk" would take place and what it might lead her to Alice faced the entire house and blew it a kiss. As she turned to exit through the front door she managed to catch a glimpse of Allison sitting on the top step waving with a small smile. This gave Alice the strength to step out the door and confidently tell herself she would come back before the next day.

Alice nearly ran right back inside when she saw the silver Chevrolet stingray parked outside her house with the engine running. Using the insults from two weeks ago as fuel to move her body she rigidly walked up to the car and asked, "Why are you here and not some stuffy military man?"

The door opened with no reply. Taking it as the hint that he couldn't talk out in the open she got in. The door closed without her touching it and the seat belt slid down to buckle itself. All of this picked at Alice's strong will not scream like a girl (even though she is a girl.) The gear shifted from park to drive and sent them rocketing down the street. From the radio the familiar voice she remembered finally answered her question, "The last stuffy human you dealt with figured you might try to back out of things. What were his words, oh right, he said you're a wild card that might get to be too much for his men to handle in a vehicle. Optimus thought one of us would work out better since we're part of the problem to begin with. I think whatever his face is is a spineless scrap heap."

Alice blinked, then blinked again. Then she just laughed. She'd been so nervous about today, to have the annoying car robot belittle the guy that had gotten under her skin made things seem easier. "What did I say that was so amusing?" The confused voice calmed her down enough to regain control.

Alice shook her head, "I doubt you'd understand if I tried to explain it. I'm not the best at explaining anything. Where are we going…at nearly 200 mph?" The ride was so smooth she didn't even realize that any trees they passed barely had time to stay in her line of vision.

"The local base, because of you and your interference with Barricade we've been stuck out here with nothing to do and Ironhide can only be pranked so many times before he decides to take out his frustrations in training."

That didn't answer her question about where they were going but she did just learn that she wasn't the only one wanting to put a dent in his shiny silver metal door. Focusing on the radio rather than her blurry surroundings Alice came up with one more question, "Am I going to be able to go home after my little talk?" The last time she'd asked a question and didn't get an immediate answer she could see the clear reason as to why. This time Silver didn't say anything there was no reason only reinforcement for what she already expected. From there the ride remained silent.

The local base was a converted factory twenty minutes from a town Alice had been to twice and couldn't remember the name of. Outside the factory Alice thought it was rather abandoned, there was barely any sign of life. Inside the factory was completely different, stepping in through the large doorway Alice counted 50 men in uniform just from looking at one corner. The ones that were in motion made it difficult to properly count. Sadly she had no choice but to pick out Corporal Louis, he was the oldest and least attractive male in uniform. "I see you arrived with no issues. Follow me."

'_How was the ride? How are you today? Bet this guy isn't a lady killer.' _Her thoughts stayed in her head and showed in her expressions, a couple of soldiers they walked passed nodded with sympathetic looks. _'Now I know two more things. Corporal Louis isn't liked by anyone and I'm in for a rough talk.'_

Alice followed Corporal Louis through the large open space of the factory taking everything in as they went. Not many girls her age could say they got to walk pass heavily equipped armoured vehicles and completely muscled attractive men carrying various weapons. It bummed her out a bit that she couldn't tell anyone since no one would believer her, at least she wasn't having a boring life.

They left the main floor up a flight of stairs and into a tiny dank office with nothing but a desk and two chairs. Alice's comfort level with the situation wasn't very high to begin with, being put into a cramped room did nothing to improve that comfort. "Take a seat." She did and he locked the door.

Corporal Louis sat down in the empty chair and openly glared at her. Wanting to get away from this nasty man Alice spoke her mind, "We came here to talk, so please talk and not glare."

"I want you to answer me entirely honest or I will bring a lie detector into this. What did you think about the aliens you encountered?" Corporal Louis' face was serious even though his question seemed ridiculous to Alice.

"Wait, you said aliens? Barricade, Silver and Gold are aliens? That's a lot cooler than just giant robots. As to what I thought, as long as they aren't trying to kill me or insulting me they're not that bad." Alice finished with her kindest smile to enforce her honesty.

He blinked, Alice could swear she saw disbelief cross his wrinkles, the dim lighting made it difficult to tell. "According to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker -"

"Who?"

"The two aliens you know as Silver and Gold."

"Oh, continue."

"As I was saying Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reported that you remained calm while dealing with the situation. It's calm people such as yourself that we are recruiting to work with the aliens." His eyes never left Alice's face.

Exactly what Corporal Louis was saying took a moment for Alice to understand since his wording wasn't too direct. "Y-you want me to join the army?" This option wasn't unheard of for post secondary school, thinking about the option for herself never crossed her mind. Especially not with both of her parents being in poor health.

"This offer is being made once and once. If you say no now then there is no take backs. We normally wouldn't make such an offer to a completely untrained civilian, due to your circumstances this seemed to be the most reasonable course of action." It seemed that making this offer was like pulling teeth for Corporal Louis, which made her wonder if he was a stiff bastard through and through that didn't think women belong in the military besides medical positions.

"My circumstances? Would that be Barricade putting me on the top of his hit list? This is a big decision to make out of the blue. I'm going to need time, if you want an answer that will have no regret behind it I'm getting at least a week." The factors were already listing themselves through her mind, the first ten told her to decline the offer.

Corporal Louis leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "We can give you three days. If we don't get an answer on the third day the offer will be made void. So think quickly." This turned out to be everything he'd wanted to talk about, Louis stood up and unlocked the door to hold it open for her.

Her mind fully focused on the positive and negative effects of accepting or declining Alice robotically left the room and the base to get back in Silver (she wasn't told which of the two was who so didn't want to make presumptions.) Alice was grateful that the ride back was quiet, though it didn't escape her notice that Silver went even faster. Only when she stepped out to face her home did she become aware of her surroundings, checking her watch it read 12:30 on the dot. Smiling a bit in the direction of the shrinking dust cloud that had been her ride Alice mumbled, "Wonder how much money was placed on him getting back by one. I hope he makes it."

"You're back sooner than we expected, did Roberta run out of money?" Her father had come around the house with a basket of freshly picked tomatoes for supper. He was leaning forward, a sign that his back was hurting again. Despite the pain he was smiling kindly at her, just as he always did when seeing his daughter.

Stepping forward Alice took the basket and kissed his tanned forehead. She knew her smile wasn't reaching her eyes and her voice wasn't as cheerful as it had been that morning but she knew that her love reached his old farmer's heart, "It was a mutual agreement. Do you know where mom is? I need to talk to you both about something? And maybe Allison too if I can handle it."

His daughter being serious was a rare occurrence that deserved his full attention. "She's in the kitchen teaching Allison how to make home-made lemonade. Let's go see if they're still there."

Fabricating a story about encountering military recruiting post in a shopping plaza Alice told her family about being offered a place in the ranks. When she told them about the three day dead line their concern was voiced.

"Alice, we have never forced you to make decisions that would effect your life immediately. But…This time we really need you to choose." Janet Bones took hold of Alice's hand and squeezed. The worry, concern and fear clear in her hazel brown eyes.

Keeping his eyes on the table Marty Bones sighed, "I'll be frank, I thought you would be content going to the local college and someday inheriting the farm from us. You can't even stand hunting animals, how are you going to handle shooting humans Alice? No, the military isn't a place for you." He didn't say the truth, Alice could handle the military, it was him that couldn't handle Alice ever being lost by a man or woman that pulled the trigger faster than Alice could get to safety.

Allison hadn't said anything and wouldn't meet her eyes. _'She must be thinking I want to leave because of her.' _Her father's words settled into Alice's growing list of positive vs. negative. Her mother hadn't really given a opinion but Alice was sure she would support whatever decision she made. Turning in her seat to face Allison Alice leaned forward to ask her quietly, "What do you think I should do Allison?"

Allison twiddled her thumbs to keep her attention away from Alice, her voice was quiet and tiny, "I would like it if you didn't leave, I want to get to know you more…But…If leaving would make you happier then you can go. Just promise to write." Her thumbs stopped twiddling and her eyes looked up so she could give Alice a sad little smile.

That night and the entire next day Alice wrote all of her list contents on paper for her to physically see and contemplate one by one. At the end of the day Alice was still completely uncertain. "I need to talk to a third party, someone that isn't going to be a huge part of the after math. I guess she counts as a third party. It's been years though."

Hopping off her bed Alice went to her desk to dig out her barely used contact book. Her parents had made her write down the numbers of all the people she could talk to about being an adopted child. It had her psychiatrist, her last foster mother and her social worker. Instead of those three Alice went to the last page and number. It would be a long distance call but her parents would understand. The phone rang twice before a tired woman's voice answered, "Yes, can I help you so I can get back to bed?"

"Hi Lisa, it's me." Alice sat down on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Alice? What are you doing calling me at 9 in the night? Is something wrong sweetie?" Lisa, her biological mother became more alert with the knowledge of who her caller was.

"Nothing is wrong wrong, I've just got a hard decision to make and I'm not sure how to make up my mind. I was hoping that maybe you could give me some advice?"

"I see. If this decision is large enough to effect your life then you need to ask yourself one question. How much will you regret this choice in the end? When I was decided to give you away I knew that it was the best choice. My regret is not getting to know the beautiful young lady you turned out to be, but you turned into a wonderful woman because I let you go."

"Thank you, this really did help. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Take care Alice, and remember that I do love you." Lisa hung up first, Alice hung up with a content sigh. She'd called the right person and the insight she'd been given changed her view on the situation. Going through the list again the answer became clear, it was just a matter of letting go.

The next morning Marty went downstairs to find Alice sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, scrambled eggs and toast waiting for him. His mouth set to a straight line he took the seat that was set for him, "You've made up your mind then?"

"Yea. I'm going to join the army dad. I know you're against it but I really feel like I should do this. If' I'm lucky they won't put me on the front lines that often. I'll call them today and give them my answer."

Marty sighed, Alice was asking for his support. He loved his little girl, he didn't think he'd be losing her until she got married. Every bit of his mind told him to hide her from the world and keep her safe. If he did he wouldn't have to worry about giving her to the grim reaper, in return she might never forgive him. The words didn't want to leave his mouth and yet they did, " Alright, I won't argue with you. You just make sure to keep all those hormone crazy men away from you. They lay one finger on you without permission you tell me and I'll go teach them some manners." Alice left her seat and hugged her precious father with every bit of love and strength she had in her body.

Two days later she was on a plane with several other men and women that had been recruited, the woman sitting in the seat next to her ended up being her best friend.

"The end." Alice finished with a firm nod. All the girls applauded for the great story.

Sunstreaker had her arms crossed to glare at Alice, once she noticed he growled, " Now I know where that ding came from. You owe us for that, it took a while to get our paint jobs smooth and perfect again. Until tomorrow you get punished."

No one had noticed Sideswipe sneak around the group to get behind Alice on the other side of the bed. Grabbing Alice's arms and holding them back Sunstreaker leapt forward to start poking Alice in one single spot. Tears leaking from her eyes Alice squirmed and squeaked, "N-no STOP! Th-th-that tickles! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ROXIE! HELP! BETH!" Instead of helping Roxie fell over laughing herself, the scene was so out of place and unexpected that she couldn't help it.

Beth had a different sense of humour than the others but still smirked while everyone laughed. Knowing the perfect solution she grabbed a marshmallow, ripped it in half and left the room. One second Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were tormenting Alice, the next they were gone and squealing tires were heard driving off for the wash pit. Beth came back in with an even bigger smirk, when Alice crawled over to her to hug in gratitude she simply pat her head and took the spot beside Roxie. Calming down Roxie gasped, "O-okay, so what's your story oh Twin Tamer?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>J: I have recently added links to my profile page for you all to check out fanart done by Ironaft30, one of which is Roxie's mother! GO GO GO!<strong>


	2. Meet Beth

******J: Yes, this DID take forever but I'm sorry! I want to blame Skids and Mudflap since they're main characters in this chapter, but that wouldn't be fair to them, even if they were IMPOSSIBLE to work with! Do not ask why I chose them, the setting fit! I hope you guys enjoy it and I want to know what you think about Beth now that you really know her character. No promises on a quick update for the next chapter, sorry, just telling it as it will be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN BETH, ALICE AND ROXIE. TOUCH MY GIRLS AND I WILL GET VIOLENT.**

**P.S. I also know diddly=SQUAT about Sideways except his character on Armada, so please enlighten me on what I should have done differently.**

**P.S.S. To those that have asked about the sequel, the sequel won't start until I'm done filling this title with one shots :P**

**THANKS TO:**

**Venetiangirl92: Sequel issue has been addressed and thank you for loving.**

**Ironaft30: "Nods"**

**I Am Blueberry: I think besides my spark siblings you may be my most dedicated reader, which I love you for :) Hope this one is able to earn your love as well.**

**Latina Shewolf: I'm glad you liked Alice, let's see what you think of Beth.**

**Dontgotaclue88: Heh, I think I answer that in this chapter, not entirely sure though.**

**Saiyanpride248: It warms my heart to hear affection for my creations, I'm glad you're enjoying and even happier you've got your log in issues worked out lol.**

**LynxbyLynx: Should wait to see what Beth is all about before picking favs XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Beth And Alice Part Two<strong>

"My story isn't as interesting as Alice's." Beth had come into the habit of petting Roxie and Alice on the head if given the opportunity, such as the one at present. Roxie didn't mind the strange treatment; she assumed it had something to do with the whole ordeal they'd gone through.

Swatting Beth's leg, Roxie smiled up at her, "I don't care if it's interesting, just tell us. Or I will find some way to let the twins get back at you for whatever you just did to them."

The hair petting stopped long enough for Beth to pinch Roxie's nose, "They would get back at me even without your help. If you really do insist I'll give you the big story…I ran into Skid's ass, the end." The other girls blinked with amused expressions. "Okay, okay. I'll give you all the details. Tough crowd."

- Beth's Story -

For all of her life Beth had been stuck in the same tiny little house that gave her only the essentials. Food, water, and shelter. Things such as fun and happiness had to be found outside of her little house. She had a normal family growing up, a mom that worked in a Marriott hotel, a dad that drove a taxi during the day and did bouncer work at night, and an older brother that went through college and got a journalist degree to then got a job for the local newspaper. The issue Beth had with her family was that they were normal; they never did anything out of the ordinary other than a surprise party every few years.

When Beth left her house, it was to find something to do that wasn't normal. At the age of 20 there was quite a bit she could do. Instead of going to college like her brother had, Beth had invested her time in different activities that broadened her mind. Her first year out of high school was spent working at a grocery story and a catering business.

That money and the little bit she got from her parents for cleaning the house top to bottom gave Beth the finances to support her activities. Her activities being rock climbing, paint ball tournaments, and her absolute favorite, parkour running.

However one day Beth found that all three of those activities were boring. Sitting on the family couch with a blanket draped over her lap Beth stared at the TV feeling completely and utterly bored, "Beth, what are you doing?" Her self challenge of not blinking was interrupted by her older brother's booming voice.

Her grey-green eyes still focused on the TV Beth mumbled her reply, "Being bored, and seeing how long I can go without blinking." The TV that had been off flicked on completely destroying any chance she'd had at not blinking.

Turning her blank stare to her 26 year old brother with chocolate brown hair buzz cut short, the same grey-green eyes and ghost pale skin Beth waited for an explanation, "It's Saturday, you always go rock climbing on Saturday.

Beth shrugged her shoulders that were covered by her overly large white hoodie sweater, "That was before it got boring. There's no where for me to rock climb without going to an actual rock cliff or mountain. Which would be a difficult thing for me to do since we live near a city located very far, far away from any places like that."

Joe rolled his eyes, his days spent with his ball of sunshine girlfriend and over energetic co-workers made him forget that his younger sister could make a normal explanation into an over dramatized tale of depression, and that would be when she's in a good mood. "Isn't there other things you do? Like your eccentric running or shooting innocent children with paint balls?"

"Boring and boring. I've done those things so many times it's become routine, and routine is boring. Like this house, this family and my life. Joe, I want a new life. Trade my life with someone else." As Beth spoke, her body slumped further over with each word. By the end, her face was pressed into the cushions giving Joe a look at the back of her messy blue black hair cut to around her ear lobes. She called it a page boy hairstyle but the family just said bowl cut with grown out bangs.

Going over to the end of the couch that her head was face down on, Joe ruffled her hair, "If I did that you would be someone completely different and I wouldn't have a little sister to annoy. If you want a different life style, you've got to go out and change it yourself. Getting a boyfriend would be a good start."

This got Beth to raise her head just to grumble, "A boyfriend would only make life more boring. There has yet to be a male interesting enough to hold my fancy. Be gone vile sibling for even mentioning such a mundane thing."

"Yes your majesty, I shall remove myself immediately." Joe ruffled her hair once more then walked out of the living room to get working on his next article.

Beth remained face down for another minute, then she rolled off the couch. In her black Nike sports shorts Beth felt entirely comfortable, comfortable but bored out of her skull. "Movement, I need to move." She looked down at what she was wearing. "Good enough for the public of Chicago, Illinois. JOE! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!"

"BE HOME BY 5:30! MOM IS BRINGING CHINESE HOME FOR SUPPER!" Joe's voice came from the upstairs bathroom.

"OKAY!" Beth slipped on her Velcro black army boots, when walking or sometimes spontaneously running Beth didn't want to bother tying her shoe laces.

Stepping outside the sun temporarily blinded her. In her house, it was quiet besides a clock ticking or the TV droning on about local news. Outside there were cars squealing their tires and honking their horns. People texting, talking, or even singing (for money.) Dogs barking at everything, birds chirping for communication. These were the noises Beth recognized as normal. Once she was able to see, she started down a new walking path, if she walked the same trail she would see the same things and wouldn't be convinced to keep walking.

Today's walk started to the left down one block, she turned left for another two blocks, took a right and kept going. Her little house sat right on the dividing line of the decent neighborhood and the shady neighborhood. Her walking path took her over that line into the less reputable streets. The further she walked the more garbage sat on people's lawns and more pimped out cars in the drive ways, despite all this she kept walking. All the risky jumps she made up and around buildings had enforced her mental strength to go against dangerous situations. It also helped that her best bud for rock climbing was the girlfriend of the gang boss that watched over this part of town.

At an intersection, Beth began to drift in thought, while letting her feet lead to wherever they wanted. Her thought focused mainly on what her life span was being used up on. The answer of physical activities she'd gotten to be quite good at left an unsatisfied after taste. Her life was missing something, something that everyone like her parents and brother had found. "What's that word? I think it starts with P…P-p-p."

"Hey! You did dat on purpose!" A whiny voice said this in the worst imitation of gangster talk she'd ever heard, but it did answer her question.

Looking around Beth found she'd wandered into the local car grave yard. Piles of cars that were beaten, rusted, and wheel-less surrounded her. There wasn't a single person in sight, and this was fine with Beth. She'd rather not listen to that annoying voice any more. It was also quiet of all other noises; it gave the place a bit of a creepy feel. Just as she'd been indifferent to walking through the bad neighborhood. Beth chose to ignore the creepiness and made herself comfortable on the hood of a beat up grey Sunfire. Going back to her original train of thought she spoke out loud to herself, "My life doesn't have a purpose right now. I'm just using up my life minutes on anything I feel like doing. Now I'm bored thoroughly with that, I need something to do, something to make me go in one specific direction….Where the hell am I going to find that thing?"

"I gotta 'thing' for you." This voice wasn't whiny or annoying, it was deep, dark and cruel.

Turning halfway round on the hood Beth saw a tall male with bleached blonde hair in a rat tail. He wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing anyone to see multiple things all at once. His cherry red boxers, his scarred abs, the gun handle sticking out near his hip and the thing he specifically wanted people to see. The large red and black dagger made of flames right over his heart. Recognition caused Beth to get off the hood and on her feet so she could face him with full attention. "Sorry but the kind of 'thing' you want to give me isn't what I was talking about."

"Too bad, it would have changed your life I'm sure. Wouldn't it boys?" The man descended down the tower of cars at his own leisure, the closer he got the more Beth remembered about him. His name was Ryan the Ripper, leader of the Flame Dagger gang and it wasn't Ryan that her friend was dating.

Foot steps brought Beth's attention to the seven other guys that were surrounding her. _'Stupid feet! Why did you bring me onto their turf? I am cutting you off my legs when I get out of this!' _Her eyes did a frantic search for an opening of escape. There was a large enough gap between a pile of bumpers and the tallest gangster that was smiling just a bit bigger than the others. Ryan took another step down the pile and Beth took off running for the gap. The gangsters went into pursuit of their new toy.

The man that stood closest to her escape saw where she was aiming for and moved to block her. An old red Volkswagen beetle placed in front of the pile of bumpers worked as a spring board, she jumped up on the hood then up over the pile of bumpers and out of Tall and Creepy's reach. "Don't let her get away or I will cut all your pinkies off!" Ryan's roar of command sped up her heart and the adrenaline boosting her speed. A glance back showed that they were big and beefy, but not fast. The distance between her and them grew larger with each turn and jump she made. The issue with running on adrenaline in a junk yard was the lack of knowledge. Beth realized this too late when she turned around a corner made by two Chevy pick ups stacked on top of each other and came to face a dead end. "Oh shit."

"We're coming for you little mouse." It was Ryan's voice, and the undertone to his words made Beth want to kill herself before he and his friends could get to her.

The wall of compressed cars that blocked her path was 15 feet high with plenty of sharp bits sticking out. The threat of rape out weighed the threat of being torn to shreds with infection. The bright side to the wall being made of cars was that there were plenty of hand and foot holds. Climbing took time, time that drew Ryan and the seven hulking gangsters closer.

Beth had gotten five feet up when the first of her injuries took place, a nice long cut starting at her left knee down to the middle of her shin. At seven feet she punctured her right palm on a nail, at the same time Ryan turned the corner. "Oh, so you're a little monkey not a mouse. Brock go get my lil' pet from the tower." Beth wasn't surprised when Brock turned out to be tall and creepy. Her palm and leg were bleeding heavily caused her hand to be slippery and her strength began to fade when she needed the support. Despite the hindrance she kept going, it wouldn't take Brock long to catch her and the lustful gaze Ryan had on her guaranteed her knowledge on him not treating her wounds.

"Looks like you're hurt sweet heart, come back down and I'll make sure to take real nice care of you." Ryan's voice was disturbing, but Brock sounded just plain nasty. He sounded like gravel being put into a blender. She'd climbed another three feet without paying attention to how close Brock was getting, his voice and a peak showed him to be right under her feet. Her peak also showed that he chose hand holds poorly.

She stopped and watched him pull up just a bit closer, "That sounds like a good idea. You should go down and take care of yourself first though!" With a well aimed kick Beth broke Brock's nose with the heel of her shoe, this also worked to make him let go and fall to the ground. That threat removed Beth kept climbing. Below she heard Ryan cuss at Brock while Brock moaned about his nose.

"Bitch! You ain't getting' away with hurting my bro. Get yo ass down here" Beth ignored Ryan's voice but she couldn't ignore the bullet that nearly went into her arm. If she didn't hear the gun shot she wouldn't have moved her hand at the last second.

_'He's going to kill me! That asshole is really trying to kill me! Why did I leave the house?' _Beth didn't know what to do. She would be a turtle climbing and staying still just made her a shooting range target. _'Wait,, I've only been climbing safely. Safety be damned when there's gun pointed at me' _Beth had only climbed without caution once, and that had ended in a trip to the hospital for a cast on her entire leg.

She took in one deep breathe and took off. She didn't pay attention to where her hands grabbed or where she put her feet for purchase, minor cuts accumulated on her hands and debris fell down to the ground in her mad dash climb. Gunshots started to join the metal clangs that sounded when pieces hit the ground, one bullet hit right by her injured leg scaring her to almost slipping. Another got close enough to her face to graze her right cheek. The burn stung bringing tears to the corner of her eyes.

Beth felt like a mountaineer when she finally pulled herself up onto the top car of the pile. Not bothering to check if they were coming up after her, Beth did her best to slide down the other side. With the odd car hood or trunk sticking out it made the trip down easier. When her feet touched the ground she took off running again, she turned a corner with eyes shut to try and get rid of the tears. This only resulted in her face planting the rear end of a beat up old ice cream truck. Staggering back she couldn't stop herself from verbally responding to the self served face smash, "OW! Oh my god my nose! Ugh, that really frick'n hurt. STUPID ICE CREAM TRUCK!"

"Who you callin' stupid? I'm so much smarter than you your lil brain would explode from everything I know." It was the whiny voice she'd heard when she first realized she was in the junk yard.

Backing up from the ice cream truck she leaned to the left to see if there was anyone there, seeing no one she leaned to the right. Still seeing empty air Beth concluded that her sanity was beginning to decay and it made her hear annoying voices. But then the ice cream truck broke into two halves and the two halves then turned into giant robots. "I must have lost enough blood to hallucinate….or I broke my brain."

Beth stood entirely still, she figured that lack of blood circulation would make the two giant robots turn back into one old rusty piece of crap ice cream truck.

"Check out all that organic fluid on her, she looks like one of dos undead organics." The front half of the ice cream truck leaned down to get a closer look at the blood on her leg and hands.

She had to comment on how lame they sounded, "For two giant robots you don't sound very super high tech. And the accepted word is zombie."

"I'm gonna get you; you lil bitch and I'm gonna make you apologize all night long." This was Brock not Ryan and his voice was close enough to make Beth stop breathing.

She looked towards the source of the voice then the two ice cream robots. They were bigger than Brock, spoke their deranged gangster language and were covered in armour. "I take it back, you two are the coolest things I've ever seen and you are the smartest things on Earth. Please help me? Scare off the guys chasing me and I'll do whatever you want."

"What are we? Yo bodyguards?" This was asked by the rear end of the ice cream truck, looking closely Beth saw he had the metal equivalent of a moustache.

Fast approaching foot steps caused Beth to scurry around the robots and hide behind them. The front half twisted to glare down at her, "No way girlfriend, you go find some other bot to deal with yo problems."

"What the- ?" Ryan and his followers finally turned the corner, upon seeing the two giant robots they abruptly stopped causing the ones behind them to ram into the leaders.

"Whatcha staring at punks? You wanna piece a dis?" Beth thought them speaking like gangsters was bad enough, seeing the rear robot making gestures of challenge made him look even more ridiculous. Beth just hoped that their huge forms were enough to scare off Ryan.

"Dude, I told you we shouldn't have tried that shit." The smallest of Ryan's men whispered this loud enough for Beth to hear.

Ryan's expression of slight fear changed to that of cocky relaxation, "It's cool boys, these are just some mind tricks. Those retarded lookin' robots ain't real."

Another thing Beth learned about the two identical robots in that night was that they did not take kindly to insults, "You DID not just call us retarded."

"That's it, I'm gonna pop a cap in yo bitch ass." Beth had seen them transform from an ice cream truck which should have given her an idea as to what else they could do. Yet she was just as startled as her pursuers when their hands transformed into guns. The guns sent two of the Flame Daggers running, the rest high tailed it when a single shot from the guns turned a pile of cars into flaming debris.

Beth was speechless, she was relieved to be rid of the threat of the idiot gang but now she had a different problem. These two robots (that were fist pumping in congrats) were clearly dangerous, she couldn't just walk away and let them start causing havoc throughout the city. What the hell was she suppose to do though. She didn't dare take her eyes off the two while she let her mind think of any kind of solution.

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when the Duo of Death stopped whatever they were doing (which was bragging) and seemed to be staring off into space. Then just as abruptly they transformed back into their ice cream truck form, attached together and started driving off. "Oh shit. HEY! Where are you going?" Her sore leg and aching feet went after them taking the rest of her battered bleeding self with them.

The robots must have noticed her following and wanted nothing else to do with her, otherwise they wouldn't have picked up their speed going around the junk piles. Her lungs were not pleased when Beth increased her own speed, all the running she had done already had worn out all of her energy supply and they hadn't gotten a long enough resting period. Yelling didn't help either but she still did it, "WAIT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUT I CAN HELP YOU GET THERE!" An immediate response of them slamming on the brakes had not been anticipated, thus why she smooshed her face against their back doors for a second time. "OW! How about some warning next time?" Again she got lucky with her nose not breaking.

"Girl, we know we are damn sexy, but we don't need no human groupie."

"That right. We got high tech navigation and satellite access." Their voices were identical, making it hard to tell which part of the truck was talking to her.

_'These guys aren't smart smart, I can probably trick them.' _"Uh…You want to go unnoticed though right? Let me ride along and I can lead you down streets that people don't go near."

Moron Robot One and Moron Robot Two decided to talk about it in a gurgling metal language, as weird as the words sounded the discussion was quite brief, "Alright you can hang with us. You gotta do whatever we say."

"That right, if we say jump or, or cover your head you do it girl. You might die if you don't." At this from the back half, an uneasy hole grew in her mind. Perhaps volunteering to be the babysitter for them wasn't the smartest idea. Too late to back out (they'd call her a chicken or were testing her) she raised her head in stubborn pride and climbed into the front to take the only seat.

Their choice of a disguise was in bad shape, their way of talking was beyond annoying, and their driving was frightening enough to be a legitimate roller coaster ride. Clutching the sides of the seat with the smallest of smiles from the thrill Beth barely managed to get directions out of her throat, "Right; right! No your other right! WATCH OUT FOR THE CAT!" 'BUNG' "OW! Where id your seat belt? I'm going to die from brain damage at this rate!"

"I don't got a seat belt, besides those things are for pussies."

"Yea, you just too slow in givin' directions." Beth gave herself whip lash by glaring first at the steering wheel then back behind her at some part of the back half.

Slamming her foot down on the floor to try and make her drivers feel something Beth growled, "If you would tell me where you're going I can give you advance directions."

""No way, the Decepticons could over hear us. They can be sneaky like ninjas, if they find out where we goin' they could get ahead of us and fight our comrades." Beth had no idea what a Decepticon was but took the context of the sentence to mean they were something worse than her current company.

Thinking of her company made her realize she'd only been identifying them by front half and back half, that or insulting nicknames. Having been raised to be somewhat polite Beth cleared her throat, "Sorry….but…what are your names?"

Back half asked suspiciously, "Why you wanna know?"

Making a face over her shoulder she replied without emotion, "Do you want me to call you Moron One and Moron Two? Or Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"A'ight you just askin' to get your aft dumped in da middle of this road." To prove they were serious the truck came to an immediate stop on the street. Thankfully they were the only vehicle on the road.

Beth crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly on the floor, "It's the truth. I don't know your names and those are the first names that come to mind so far. Tell me your names and I'll give you more respect."

"We better get more respect or I will launch you into the nearest house. The name's Skids and this my twin brother Mudflap." This issue dissolved they started driving again.

Since they were twins Beth knew she was going to have a hard time getting them straight until she for sure knew who had what to tell them apart. In their vehicle form she could keep them straight reminding herself that Skids drives and Mudflap covers the rear.

They drove on for another ten minutes with Beth giving them directions in between their sudden out bursts of arguments. It was so stupid how they would start fighting just from one of them making a comment, then the other takes it as an insult or tries to say something better. At times she ignored them and checked the condition of her leg and hands, the bleeding had clotted but the ache was painful with certain movements.

In the middle of an argument about what's a cuter alt mode for a femme (Beth had no idea what they were talking about) they abruptly stopped and swerved to go into a small road into an alley. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet. We gotta blend in with the shadows. There's a Decepticon comin' our way." There came a kind of hum from beneath Beth's seat.

"I blame you girl. All your directions are makin' the drive longer." Mudflap's half began to hum as well. Beth vaguely remembered the hum, she'd heard it half an hour ago when they'd brought out their guns. They were charging their weapons.

Beginning to feel the tension of the situation Beth slouched down in her seat, glancing in the rear view mirror she kept her voice low, "Don't blame this on me when I asked you to tell me where we were going. It would have made the drive a lot faster."

"Oh here he comes, lay low!" Skids cut his engine to put them in complete silence.

A low purr of an engine gradually approached them from the direction they had been heading towards. Her eyes glued to the rear view mirror Beth watched a sleek silver Audi R8 drive by their alley.

Beth had expected some giant hideous beast on all fours with bright red eyes and five rows of teeth dripping acid. Seeing the pretty car destroyed the suspense that had been building in her heart beats. "You're kidding me? We're hiding from THAT? What's so scary about -….Oh." The R8 Audi stopped at her first word, before she could finish it had pulled the same trick as the twins and transformed into a lethal glaring red eyed robot just like the twins, only he was a lot more intimidating than their form with legs.

"Get out and run girl!" Beth did as she was told and ran out the open door. Once she was out they transformed to start firing, Beth didn't stick around on the ground and went for the nearest fire escape up to the roof of the building. As she climbed, she heard Skids and Mudflap engage in verbal combat as well as gun war.

"Yo Sideways, you just as ugly as the last time we saw you."

"No he not Skids, he got uglier. What you do? Lose a fight with Megatron's aft while you was kissin' it?" She didn't know who Megatron was, but she still found that hilarious and let herself snicker out loud to show it.

The voice of the new evil robot that they called Sideways was guttural but clear (if that made sense), "I see your interaction with this primitive planet has made you two even stupider. Don't worry I will do the honor of saving your minds from complete decay by breaking them into a million pieces." On the third platform of the fire escape Beth paused in her progress to watch Sideways dodge the shots made by the twins and leap in the air to come down on them with two daggers above his hands. She had to admit they were really cool looking daggers with a curved tip.

The alley wasn't big enough for Skids and Mudflap to stand side by side, the ability to dodge to the sides was out of the question. Running backwards wasn't going to work either since one of them was going to be hit. There was space for them to avoid getting hurt and telling them would bring attention to herself. As annoying as the twins were, Beth didn't want to see them get hurt, "Run forward! Underneath him!" Skids and Mudflap took the advice without a second thought.

Sideways landed where the twins had been just a moment ago digging his blades deep into the concrete. The shock of the impact was felt right through Beth's bones. Their enemy stuck in the ground the twins took this advantage to shoot at his back. A couple shots hit home and was made known by Sideways growling and yelling in pain. "Yeah take that! You messed with the wrong Autobots fool!" Beth spared another second to roll her eyes at Mudflap's tough talk.

Sideways pulled his blades free and used them to deflect the next couple shots. By this time people were going to their doors and windows to see what was causing noise and earth tremors. Moms that had kids with them pulled their children back in and probably down to the basement while frantically calling 911. Knowing that Sideways knew about her Beth took up her run to get to the top of the building. Their fight was out in the middle of the street (a street that was slowly being blown into pieces) up on the roof Beth had the best view of the fight. Beth watched in thrilled astonishment as the twins ran circles around Sideways. They insulted him in one moment and used silent coordination to attack him simultaneously or one from the front to switch to an attack from behind. From the height she watched from, Beth felt a little unsettled to be able to see the growing rage in Sideways' actions and vocal responses.

Mudflap got overconfident and tried to jump onto Sideways' back. Sideways caught the movement fast enough to spin around and back hand Mudflap, this also included sliding his dagger right across Mudflap's chest armour. Some kind of robot vein (or whatever they called it) must have been nicked. From Beth's perch, she could see some kind of fluid leaking onto the road.

Beth's sense of self preservation began to shut down a little since her body and mind felt no immediate threat. Her brain used this lack of survival thinking to start thinking about helping the twins. Her eyes reluctantly left the most intense battle she'd probably never see again and focused on the surrounding area. What she saw was a street with clutter in the gutter, asphalt slowly being destroyed and a single colourless fire hydrant. The fire hydrant remained in her focus until an idea came to mind that would hopefully buy them some time to make a run for it. It really hinged on it succeeding if one of the twins was willing to help, but even asking for their help required that she go down to the battle field. _'All that work to get up here where it's safe and now I have to contradict my decision. What a day this has been.'_

Straightening her shoulders Beth took off back down the fire escape and out onto the main road. Just as she stepped out a shot launched by Skids that Sideways dodged flew just passed Beth's right arm. The heat from the bullet (whatever it was made from) was hot enough to burn the hair off her skin, staring at the now smooth skin Beth sighed. _'You get involved with the giant robots and your trouble is rewarded with an uneven appearance.' _

The nearest twin being the injured Mudflap Beth had a good chance to catch up to him before he could get back into the battle with his brother. Her voice a loud whisper Beth waved her arms to properly get his attention, "Mudflap! Mudflap! You alright? That looks pretty bad."

"This? This is nothing'. What you want? Can't yo lil optics see I'm kinda busy?" The usual 'I'm better than you' tone was present but wavered in certain places, Mudflap's injury wasn't really nothing, he was just being the typical male and refused to admit a problem.

Keeping Mudflap's injury in mind Beth got closer to try and talk above the noise of battle, "I want to help and I've got an idea. See that fire hydrant, I bet it can stall Sideways just long enough for you and Skids to make a run for it."

"What makes you think we wanna run girl? We're handlin' Sideways just fine." Mudlflap's words were proven false when Skids went flying over their heads and into the (thankfully) abandoned building right behind them.

With all of them now in the same area, Sideways now had his full attention on Mudflap and Beth. A smirk of cocky superiority forming on the metal that constructed his face Sideways sneered, "You two really have fallen into a deeper level of patheticness if you're letting an evolved primate console you. What's the matter Mudflap? Does the big boo boo I gave you really hurt?"

Sideways must have encountered Skids and Mudflap numerous times or they were very easy to figure out, for his words were exactly what worked for a trigger to Mudflap's short temper. Ignoring his injury Mudflap charged forward. "Mudflap don't! Skids! Skids! Go help your brother before Sideways dismantles his ass!" Beth didn't think she was an overly emotional person, but in a situation such as this no one with a fully functional brain could stay cool and aloof.

A hand on his head Skids groaned with the effort of getting back up, "Ironhide is gonna drill our afts into da ground. Hold on Mudflap, I'm gonna hold him so you can punch his pretty face in pieces." Back on his feet Skids took off running to try and distract Sideways from further damaging Mudflap. Though in Beth's opinion his sneak attack would have worked better if he didn't announce it coming.

Left without either twin to help her Beth had to do something to both get Sideways near the fire hydrant and to also get it to explode on him. The answer flashed into her mind when the last of the day's sunlight reflected off of Sideways' blade. _'One thing I know for sure is that I'm going to be way beyond late for supper.' _She quickly double checked the Velcro on her boots, assessed the condition of her legs (they'd finally stopped bleeding despite the extensive abuse) and took off running towards the fight.

With a dodge of a fist swing and a duck of another shot Beth got right in front of Skids and back into Sideway's line of sight, "Yo! Whatcha doing? You want your squishy self sliced and diced?"

Beth didn't say anything, in a stance of complete indifference she glared at Sideways. Throughout highschool, this always worked on the jocks and the cheerleaders/ If they ever tried to bad mouth her or a friend she'd just assume the position and glare, their response would be instinctual to fight or flight. "Are you challenging me? Are you really challenging me?" Beth had made a good guess in thinking that Sideways would go with fight. Her plan wouldn't work if the robot was a coward after all. "Alright, I will bring you death." His hand and dagger sifted into a small hand held sniper weapon.

The second he gun came out Beth shot forward for Sideways' legs and the fire hydrant right behind him. Sideways chuckled as he followed her with small plasma bullets just on the heels of her boots. Skids and Mudflap didn't know what the crazy human femme was doing but they weren't going to miss out on an opportunity where the enemy is distracted. The second Sideways fully turned his back (he really didn't have that much intelligence for doing that) Skids and Mudflap opened fire doing their best to actually aim for the less protected areas. Their combined attack produced a furious growl rumble from Sideways vocalizer.

His attention brought back to the twins Beth felt cheated. She'd gotten herself all worked up to go through with her idea, she'd almost gotten to the fire hydrant too. Leaning back on the heels of her boots Beth faintly heard something squish beneath her feet. Looking down she saw she was standing in a thick puddle of something, since it was laying on the tarmac she couldn't tell its colour. A part of the puddle had a thin stream that seemed to lead all over the place with spots where it pooled/ A loud 'clunk' snapped her attention back to the twins and their enemy.

Mudflap was down on one knee with a hand pressed against the wound on his chest. Against the colour of his armour Beth could see a blue-green fluid leaking out. It was the same fluid she was standing in. _'He's bleeding to death!' _"Hang on Mudlfap, we almost gots this 'Con whooped." Skids stood protectively in front of Mudflap with an intense rigidity to his form. Beth saw it as a wall, Skids was going to stay in that spot no matter what.

The robot blood was beginning to ooze out of the wounds of Sideways' back, they must have gotten a hit in on his vocalizer too since his words were very garbled when he spoke, "You two will be the ones whooped in the end. Once I kill one of you the other will be too weak to survive on their own. And the cherry on top will be flattening you beneath my foot human." Sideways turned just enough to smile at Beth over his shoulder.

Beth wanted to make a snide little come back but her brain wouldn't put anything good together. Sideways accepted her silence as defeat and began to turn back towards his foes that he deemed less than worthy to have fought him. Warnings on his sensors drew a snarl of rage. The three watched in confusion as Sideways transformed into a well dented vehicle and drove off without a single threat or explanation. Walking over to the twins Beth had to ask, "Did you do something I didn't see?"

Skids shook his head and turned his optics to his brother, "Don't worry bro once we get you to the Hatchet you'll be a'right."

Fast approaching engines raised Beth's senses back to self preservation. Jumping behind Skids she watched a flame decorated semi Peter Built and yellow Hummer H2 Search and rescue vehicle drive towards them. Smiling Skids called out in relief, "Boss bot, Hatchet! Am I glad to see you! You gotta help Mudflap! He got banged up real good this time."

Some part of Beth had anticipated the vehicles to turn into big robots as well, instead she was marginally disappointed when a six foot brown haired man in his late thirties clad in jeans and blue long sleeved button up shirt stepped out of the truck. A well toned man in late 30's with a bushy moustache, brown hair brown pants, blue button up shirt and tie stepped out of the hummer to join the first man in approaching them, "Mudflap will be treated, but first you both need to change from your bi-pedal mode. We are not meant to be seen by humans." One word came to mind hearing the tall guy's voice, and that was 'regal.' Not to mention heart stopping. He didn't look half bad either. Her attention more focused on his appearances his words barely registered.

Pointing behind him right at Beth, Skids asked merely out of curiosity, "What about dis human? She held her ground and showed Sideways who da femme was." Being pointed out Beth fully came out from the leg she'd been rather fine hiding behind.

The doctor took in her haggard appearance and approached slowly, "Miss are you alright? What can you tell us about yourself?"

"My name's Beth Sanders….Are you really human?" Something about their eyes edged Beth to ask as an after thought.

The doctor gave her a small wry smile while she heard Skids and Mudflap transform into their beaten ice cream truck. "It is impressive to see a young female accept things so willingly. And to answer your question no. We use these holographic projections to help our cover to blend into human society. But I must ask that you come with us Ms. Sanders. By siding with our comrades you have made yourself a target for our enemy."

Beth crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, "Guess I might as well, if I've gone this far with it." The doctor nodded and led the way back to his vehicle form, or real body, or whatever. Beth needed a dictionary for everything concerning these robots. Without needing to be told, Beth went to the hummer and got into the front passenger seat. The engine started up before the Doc even got behind the wheel.

An odd silence filled the cab as Beth vaguely thought about calling her brother (the clock in the dash board told her it was 7:45) then put all of her thoughts into everything that had happened. From what the other guy had said the government knew about the giant robots hiding and fighting among the general population, except the general population wasn't supposed to know about the giant robots. A memo that Skids and Mudflap clearly missed. "Ms. Sanders how do you feel? Any dizzyness or light headedness? Judging from the injuries you've sustained you've lost a generous amount of blood."

"I'm tired more than anything, but I bet the after effects of everything will really kick in later." Beth looked down at her dirty leg; she really should have tried to get it fixed before taking part in the fight.

"What exactly is 'everything'? How was it you came to aid the twins?"

"Without wanting to they saved me from a really bad situation. I thought I should return the favour….And I didn't think it would be safe for them to go around town on their own." Her last sentence was tacked on when she saw the Doc raise an eyebrow, hearing this additional reason got a noise of approval.

Shifting in her seat to be more comfortable Beth faced her driver full on and asked, "So, are you four just robots or something more? And what are the chances that I can go home without my memory being erased?"

Beth didn't miss the slight eye roll her driver made at the question but he still replied quite seriously, "Your guess into what we are is correct, we are autonomous based organisms from the planet Cybertron. You may call us Autobots, though Sideways and those he works with use the title of Decepticons. And your memory will be left entirely intact."

Leaning back into her seat Beth had to let all this sink in. Now she knew that she wasn't just sitting and talking with a giant robot that can take on the form of a car, she was sitting and talking in the form of an alien. _'My secret alien loving brother will worship me for this information. If I decide to tell him.' _What was sibling rivalry without the odd secret one could hold over the other's head? Over all Beth decided she loved that all this had happened, all this excitement (minus the near gang bang and life threatening parts) was exactly what she needed to break her daily life routine. "Where are we going if not to get my memory altered?"

"We're meeting up with our human allies. Optimus and myself had left quite abruptly when we received the SOS from the twins. No doubt, William will not be pleased with us. Your involvement will need to be made known. From there it will be Earman's decision of what will happen to you." From the slight grumble in the Doc's voice (he hadn't said his name yet) Beth could tell that this Earman fellow wasn't the most pleasant of people. She loved meeting people like that; they made it easy to mess with their minds.

Their drive ended when they entered a set of gates leading to a military station Beth didn't even know that Chicago had. Waiting for them was a frumpy bald man with glasses in a suit (Beth knew right away this was Earman) and a man in a military uniform with cropped dark brown hair and an expression of pure annoyance, if it was with Earman or the vehicles she couldn't be sure. Neither of the men looked impressed when she stepped out of the hummer. The rescue hummer and her battle buddies drove off into the nearest shelter. The semi truck, Optimus she guessed, rolled closer in order to hear what the two men had to say. "Alright Optimus, what happened this time?" Beth scrunched her nose at Earman's voice, it reached a whole new level of nasally.

The regal voice that had come from the tall man echoed out of the truck, "The twins, Skids and Mudflap, sent an SOS that needed an immediate response. When we arrived their opponent, Sideways had fled. Mudflap has sustained a wound that nearly bled him of his energon. Had we not gotten to him in time I believe we would have lost both twins." The annoyance slowly drained from the military man's expression, leaving only Earman to look ever more unimpressed, which only made Beth further inclined to pick a fight with him.

Breathing out a huff through his nose, Earman turned his attention to Beth, to begin her mind messing she grinned ear to ear, this effectively made Earman frown more. "And what about this…civilian, why was she brought here?"

"Skids and Mudflap were given her assistance during their fight with Sideways. It would not be unexpected of the Decepticons to believe that she may hold information about us. Thus why Ms. Sanders was brought along." Even though Optimus hadn't changed to giant robot mode she could still feel him looking at her.

"You expect me to accept that this untrained, scrap of a female helped to fight a Decepticon?" Earman gestured with his hands to indicate her slim frame.

It was the comment about her being both nothing and female that drove Beth to her next action. Running forward Beth lunged at Earman, planted her hands on his shoulders and vaulted over his head to do a front flip and land neatly (and painfully) on her feet. Crossing her arms with her indifferent expression Beth asked, "I'm sorry, did you say something about me being a scrap of a female? Because this female starred Sideways right in the eye and just used you for a spring board. What have you done today?" The military man subtly coughed into his fist to try and not laugh. The smile and glint of impression couldn't be covered by a cough.

His ears turning bright red Earman practically yelled, "If I wasn't a considerate man I would charge you for assault young lady. Major Lennox I demand you escort Ms. Sanders off the premises immediately." Before any complaint or refusal could be made Earman stomped away to yell at someone else.

Turning to face Major Lennox Beth raised an eyebrow and asked," You're welcome to do as he says, except I'll need a cab back home."

"Despite what A-hole Earman said; you're not leaving. Like Optimus said you're not quite safe out on your own if a Decepticon thinks you're working with the Autobots. You're welcome to get in contact with your family, we'll just have to provide a story that doesn't involve a giant alien robot that wants to kill you. "Beth smiled at the end of his sentence, she figured she could get along with this guy. Optimus had rolled off after Earman had left to check in with his comrades.

Tucking her hands into her pockets Beth gave a laid back shrug, "Don't worry about a cover story, I've got a pretty good one that never fails. And I was wondering; how does someone go about getting a job with our big outer space neighbours?"

-/-

"Whoa, wait. You asked for the job? You weren't offered? Can it work that way?" Roxie lay snuggled into a large pillow generously provided by Mikeala from her own big pillow collection back at home.

Beth shrugged from her spot on the floor where Maggie painted her toe nails a sparkly green colour.

"It worked for me. But not right away."

"What do you mean not right away? It only took Alice a couple of weeks after accepting." Roxie had to admit, Beth's story was beating Alice's in the enthralling department.

A pillow was thrown at her head, the guilty member being Mikeala held up a finger, "Let her finish telling the story." Roxie rolled her eyes and made a hand gesture for Beth to continue.

-/- /-/

Major Lennox rocked back on his heels in thought, "Well in your case; you've gone past most of the people we recruit in the phases of preparation. They go through weapon handling and psychological preparation before actually meeting the bots and going into combat with them. So you technically just do the training and paper work and get started, but that stage of training for new recruits doesn't start up again until next year. Think you can wait that long?" Major Lennox gave her an expectant look.

Beth let out a huge sigh, a whole year of knowing about these awesome aliens and not telling anyone would be tough, "Alright, but I better be the first person you call. I swear I'll die of boredom if I'm left with no action for too long."

Major Lennox patted her on the shoulder with a bit of a side smirk, "I'll even call you personally. Come on, that leg looks pretty bad. Did you get it from Sideways?"

"Nope, got it when I was outrunning a gang of pigs by climbing up a giant wall of demolished cars." Beth answered in such a comfortable way that Will almost didn't take her seriously.

-/- /-/ -/-

"So then Will took me to the human medic and got the whole story from me while my injuries got cleaned up. I called my mom, gave her the usual explanation of getting lost in my wanderings, then spent the rest of the night getting a briefing on what I'd be learning next year. Oh, and I ruthlessly beat Will and Skids in a game of poker. One year later Will calls me and off I go for training. I met Alice on the plane there and she's been attached to me ever since." In point to this last bit of her story Alice glomped on Beth, who then pushed her off and held her back using only one hand. Roxie, Maggie and Mikeala applauded the story teller.

Stretching her hands above her head Roxie said with a sleepy smile, "Have to hand it to you Beth, tolerating the two demon twins for that long must have taken all your self control."

"Who are the demon twins?" This came from the doorway a second before the whole group of them were being pelted with slightly melted marshmallows. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had recovered from their panic attack to whatever Beth had done to them and were taking revenge with metal pipes as pee shooters, which they used in the same manner a twelve year old boy used a straw and wadded up paper.

Beth and Alice took immediate action from their training and grabbed a couple pillows to use as shields. Maggie and Mikeala grabbed their own pillows and jumped onto the bed to help shield the immobile Roxie. Despite being covered in white goo they were all squealing and giggling in thrills. Beth and Alice took the initiative to start a counter attack by grabbing the marshmallows sticking to their pillows and throwing them back at the twins.

The game of Marshmallow War ended with a sneak attack made by Ratchet. Though he really just walked up behind the twins and growled, "You have the count of three before I weld your afts to the brig ceiling." The twins surrendered by laying down their pipes and running for it back to their rooms.

Looking in at the mess and the giggling girls Ratchet let out a weary sigh, "I'm not dealing with this until tomorrow morning. All of you go to sleep immediately or I will prohibit sleepovers from ever happening in the med bay for the next millennium." The doors were closed and the giggling turned into full out laughter, the triplets were going to love the story the next day.


End file.
